


Are They...?

by A55hole69



Series: The Great Adventures of Roman and the Avengers [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Team as Family, Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: Sam woke up, after feeling eyes on him, to his boyfriend sitting on their bed, eating oatmeal with his legs crossed. This was normal. The first time it almost gave Sam a heart attack, but it's been months. Now it's more irritating than anything. Bucky just sat there eating and staring at him until he woke up, then he'd start talking."Steve's being weird again."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Great Adventures of Roman and the Avengers [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471691
Kudos: 35





	Are They...?

Sam woke up, after feeling eyes on him, to his boyfriend sitting on their bed, eating oatmeal with his legs crossed. This was normal. The first time it almost gave Sam a heart attack, but it's been months. Now it's more irritating than anything. Bucky just sat there eating and staring at him until he woke up, then he'd start talking.

"Steve's acting weird. I just saw him half naked in the kitchen, as soon as he saw me he got all panicky and made some shitty excuse before running off. Have you noticed that." 

"Good morning to you too. And yes I have noticed. I think he's got himself a girlfriend. Last night he was texting someone and all of a sudden he turned red and ran off." Sam sat up and stretched.

"How long has this been going on? Why hasn't he told us? We're his best friends, he tells us everything." 

"Unless it's someone bad. Like a villain or something, I saw him flirting with that Black Cat chick a couple months ago."

Bucky shook his head, "She's in prison. Also, she's not Steve's type. I've noticed a pattern, it's always a woman who could kick his ass, someone who's scary as hell but beautiful, independent, strong, semi-mature and surprisingly soft." 

Sam frowned, "Natasha?" 

"Can't be, she and Bruce have that weird thing going on. Besides, they would've told us. Also, she was with us last night when Steve ran off." 

Sam thought it over, "It can't be Sharon, they don't exactly like each other and she's on a mission. It's definitely not Maria. That leaves...oh no. No, no, no, he can't be that dumb." 

Bucky perked up, "What?"

Sam didn't acknowledge the question and continued shaking his head, "No. It's not true, it's not happening. Steve would never do that, Tony would fucking kill him."

Bucky dropped his oatmeal on the bed, shock on his face, "Steve's having sex with Pepper?!" 

Sam face palmed in disappointment, "No dumbass. Roman! I meant Roman! Why would you think Pepper?" 

"She could totally kick Steve's ass, and she's terrifying." 

Sam let out an exasperated sigh and got out of the bed, "I'm living with a bunch of idiots." 

Bucky gasped in offense, "I don't know why you would think it was Roman. There is nothing soft about her. Except that one time when she found a kitten when we were on a mission. That was adorable." 

"We don't know that. Steve spent an entire day with her last month, who knows what they did." 

"You might be onto something, when they came back, he was all red and kept stuttering." 

"Exactly." Sam put on a shirt and moved to the door of the room, "We need to get to the bottom of this."

Bucky picked up his oatmeal and followed Sam out of their bedroom toward the kitchen, "Where do we start?" 

*

*

"I need the Captains for this mission." Fury announced as soon as he exited the elevator. The entire team, and Lily who was Roman's personal assistant, was lounging around in the common room watching a documentary about penguins. They all turned toward him and Steve stood up. 

"What's going on?" He asked. Roman was sitting next to him with her eyes glued to her phone. Steve plucked the slim, gold, device from her hands, "Pay attention." 

Roman snatched it back, "He said he needed the Captains. I'm not a Captain. If you take my phone again I'll rip your dick off." 

Steve snatched it away again, "You technically still are a Captain, even if you're retired." 

Roman growled at him, but Steve didn't back down even when she gave him a murderous glare, which raised a lot of brows. Fury cleared his throat, "If you two are finished, this is important." 

They broke the stare. Roman got up from couch and snatched her phone from Steve again. She followed Fury to where ever he disappeared to with Steve in tow. 

The rest of the team turned toward Lily, who was texting someone rapidly. She looked up at the sudden silence and found ten pairs of curious eyes on her. 

"What?" She brushed her blonde hair out of her face and sat up straight.

"You know Roman well, right? Everyone she sees and meets everyday?" Tony asked.

"That's my job. What do you guys want?" 

"Are Roman and Steve a thing? We noticed that they have been acting very different toward each other since the party. Have they been hanging out or something?" 

Lily snorted, "Roman does not have time for hanging out. This is the first time she's been free for like two months. Roman is working on building a car from scratch, by hand. On top of that, she has group, and the shelter. She only has time to sleep and eat."

Tony frowned, "I thought she was finished with group."

Lily let out a laugh. "She was. She punched a cop in the face three weeks ago after he kicked a stray dog. The judge thought she was experiencing signs of PTSD and freaked out, so he put her back in group." 

Tony sighed and punched the bridge of his nose.

Bucky cut in, "Forget about all that. What we want to know is, are they fucking?" 

Sam slapped him on his forearm. 

Lily raised her brow, "I just told you guys she doesn't have time for that." 

"What about at night? She could be sneaking out. He could be sneaking in. What's the situation?"

"I don't know what all this questioning is for, and frankly it's ridiculous. What Roman does, is her business. You are never going to get anything out of me, because Roman is far more terrifying than any of you." Lily went back to texting. 

The team sighed in disappointment and slumped in their seats. "Dammit."

*

*

A few hours later, the team was still sitting on the couch in the common room with Lily, watching something or the other. None of them had really moved since Steve and Roman left since it was an off day for the team. They were rushed out of their seats though, when Roman and Steve came back. 

Steve was carrying Roman off the jet, bridle style. Both of them dressed in Naval uniforms and covered in a thin layer of blood. Steve looked worried, while Roman had her arms wrapped around his neck, giggling like a school girl.

"We need a medic, right now." Steve moved past all of them and put Roman down on the couch.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I got stabbed! Twice." Roman held up three fingers, "And I can hear the colours singing to me." She whispered, looking around the room in childlike wonder.

Tony looked at Steve with questioning eyes, as if asking "What the fuck?" 

Steve sighed and ripped open Roman's uniform, "I think she got drugged." 

"You think?" 

"We had to separate, when we met up she was like this." Steve ripped open the tank top she had under the uniform, leaving her in her bra.

"Why so rough Steve, you know I don't like that." Roman whined as Steve scrambled to stop the bleeding.

"What is she talking about?" Tony questioned.

Steve's face went pale. Suddenly the medical crew rushed out of the elevator and he let out a sigh of relief. He stepped away from the injured woman and let the medics do their jobs.

"She has two stab wounds to the lower abdomen and she was drugged with an unknown substance that is causing a high fever and hallucinations. She also does not have any kind of filter, don't be surprised if she says something crazy." Steve listed everything he could think of to help the while they worked. 

"Oh my god, Steve, she smells like blue candy. Your hands are so soft." 

The nurse chuckled, "I can see that." 

"I'll leave you guys to it then." 

Roman reached out and tried to stop him from leaving, "Nooo, come back. Puppy, come back. Don't leave me with the candy lady, she's a stranger. Don't you know about stranger danger?" 

"Puppy!?" Tony questioned incredulously. Nat held him by his arm and guided him out of the room, with the rest of the team. Leaving Steve with Roman and the nurses.

*

*

A few hours later, after the nurses patched her up, Roman's fever finally broke and she fell asleep. They had moved her to the medical floor after her wounds were dealt with. Steve stayed with her the entire time, even sitting on her bed and listening to her drugged up ramblings with a look of adoration.

Steve left as soon as she fell asleep to change out of his dirty mission clothes, and Tony followed the man. 

"Steve? I have to ask." Steve stopped and looked at the man with a frown on his face.

"Is everything okay Tones?" 

Tony waved him off, "Everything is fine. This is about Roman." Steve nodded encouraging Tony to ask the question. "What's going on between you and my sister? You guys didn't exactly get along until a few weeks ago and now, it seems like you two are inseparable. I promise I won't get mad if you two are...you know, doing the devil's tango." 

Steve looked at Tony like he was a mad man, "The what?" 

"Devil's tango. The old horizontal dance party for adults." 

Steve looked mildly amused, "I know what the devil's tango is Tony, Roman says it all the time. To answer your question. No we are not hooking up, were just hanging out. Her wife died like three months ago, I don't want to cross any lines."

Tony smiled and pat Steve in the arm, "That is very noble of you. If you two ever get together, don't worry about me. You are the only person on this team that I would trust with Roman. She is a piece of work, a little strange, morally ambiguous and very apathetic, but she's the best person I know. One thing you must absolutely know, Roman is very clingy when she sleeps, and she sleeps like the dead."

"I know. She fell asleep on me once and I couldn't move for six hours." Tony laughed. 

"When I was twenty five, she came home from a particularly bad mission and clung to me for twelve hours. Her son Ben had to come in and take my place." 

They both laughed. 

"You should go get cleaned up, you're starting to smell." 

Steve looked down at himself and nodded in agreement, "I should. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you, Cap."

*

*

"Are you still high?" Asked Clint. The archer walked I to the kitchen to get his morning coffee and found the woman in grey sweats with her hair tied up in a bun, sorting a large bag of m&ms into small bowls by colour.

Roman didn't respond.

He looked back at her from the coffee machine and saw she wasn't wearing her hearing aids. He put down his coffee in front of her to get her attention, which was successful when she looked up at him in surprise.

She held out a finger, telling him to wait as she reached into her pockets, pulled out the yellow ear pieces, and put them on.

"What?" She asked.

Clint gestured to the candy on the table , "What are you doing?"

"I'm bored. Steve went on his run and left me here by myself." She continued sorting the candy by colour, with a pout on her face.

"Why didn't you just go with him?" 

"Cause exercising sucks. All of that moving and sweating, it's ridiculous." 

"So? Are you and Steve a thing now?" Clint changed the subject.

Roman snorted, "I wish. But he's doing the noble thing and waiting longer than three months after the death of my whore wife. I don't know if I can take it any longer. I just wanna tie him up and ride his cock until he cries and calls me mommy."

Clint choked on his coffee.


End file.
